Life is a Highway
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: What’s the point of living with out having some fun? Yami gets confuse when Jou takes him out for a road trip and it’s just the two of them. Both boys learn a lesson that either of them will ever forget after a lot of crazy things happens life is a highwy


**Arashi: This is the first entry for the YGO Contest Season Seven. This is going to be a friendship fic though with hints of romance. There is going to be a small about of language so not to much.**

**Don't own Yugioh or "Life is a highway" since they belong to their original owners**

_**Song Lyrics**_

_-Flashback-_

Summary-What's the point of living with out having some fun? Yami gets confuse when Jou takes him out for a road trip and it's just the two of them. Both boys learn a lesson that either of them will ever forget after a lot of crazy things happens, Life is a highway.

Pairing- Dragonshipping with hints of Puzzleshipping and polarshipping

* * *

Life is A Highway

Yami stares at his hikari with wide eyes then the blond woman who just smirks at him. He asks more seriously wanting to make sure what he heard is right. "You really want me to do this Yugi?"Yugi smiles at his yami pushing him towards the car as Jounouchi grin at the one time spirit. He knew Yami need to learn to relax and have some fun besides seeing the outside world. He could trust Jou on this since he's taking a small vacation from Domino.

The blond calls, out holding back a small laugh as Yami sighs softly. "Yami it's going to be fun. Nothing bad will happen at all I promise."Mai glances at Jou then kisses his cheek muttering softly, "Just don't do anything stupid alright Jou?"

Jounouchi gives her a sweet smile blushing lightly answering. "I promise Mai."

Yami gulps getting into the car not liking the sudden smile on the blond's lips. He tries to think positively as the car turns on. What could actually go wrong on this trip? A small free feeling forms in the pit of his stomach as Jounouchi drives away from the game shop.

Watching the Car leave Yugi sighs softly muttering, "I hope nothing happens."

Mai nods answering, "Expecting a call from them in Jail for bail out money?"

Yugi cracks a smile nodding his voice full of laughter. "Yeah though I could imagine them arguing about who's fault."

Mai starts laughing at the truth in Yugi's words both watching the car till it's gone from their sight. Yugi shook his head following the woman back inside each wearing a smirk starting the small bet between them. What a joyful vacation they are going to have from their boyfriends.

* * *

Jounouchi starts humming a song softly under his breath as Yami relax a bit. He glance at the blond curiously wondering what is with the humming. He like the rhythm but it sound almost familiar yet couldn't quite place it from where. His ruby eyes took in the many empty space out in the country. This is quite different seeing it with his own eyes then through his abiou's.

Bored he half pay attention to when Jounouchi begins to flip stations going from seems like Spanish, Rock, Oldies, country, rap to other types. Yami never knew how annoying it is till right then. He scowls changing it back to the oldies where the other man left it on some high type music. The music has a lot of screaming hurting his ears. Somehow the challenge became an argument of many to come driving both boys up the wall.

Many people driving just watch the two boys yell at the other throwing insults and other things. The blond let go of the wheel to strangle his companion as the Tri-color boy yelps in fright getting the teen to stare. Both let out a scream as the car swerves to one side before a couple of cars could hit them. Two boys glare at the other going back to the war of the station driving everyone up the wall till they settle on a country station.

"Go ahead and change it Yami." Jounouchi replies politely keeping a straight face.

"No I'm good what about you?" Yami answers, wanting to punch the teen besides him.

"I'm good though it's your fault." Jou mutters.

"How is it mine? You almost crash and nearly got us killed!" Yami snaps angrily missing his abiou more as a silence overlaps them.

On the radio begins to play a song that Jounouchi is rather familiar with.

"_**Whooo umm yeah...**_

_**Life's like a road that you travel on**_

_**When there's one day here and the next day gone**_

_**Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand**_

_**Sometimes you turn your back to the wind**_

_**There's a world outside ev'ry darkened door**_

_**Where blues won't haunt you anymore**_

_**Where brave are free and lovers soar**_

_**Come ride with me to the distant shore**_

_**We won't hesitateTo break down the garden gate**_

_**There's not much time left today"**_

Jounouchi sings along to the song remember his friend in the states and the time he went to stay with her for a while. She always plays the song and dances to it. In a way they are two wild sprits looking for life outside.

_**"[Chorus:]**_

_**Life is a highwayI wanna ride it all night long**_

_**If you're going my wayI wanna drive it all night long**_

_**Through all these cities and all these towns**_

_**It's in my blood and it's all aroundI love you now like I loved you then**_

_**This is the road and these are the hands**_

_**From Mozambique to those Memphis nightsThe Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights**_

_**Knock me down get back up again**_

_**You're in my blood**_

_**I'm not a lonely man**_

_**There's no load I can't holdRoad so rough this I know**_

_**I'll be there when the light comes in**_

_**Just tell 'em we're survivors"**_

Yami just stares at the blond as he listens to the blond sing. 'He's good at it though why doesn't he make a career out of it.' He joins in with his friend as smiles on their faces not once realizing how true the lyrics are for them at that moment. They are on a search that they only know off but will find out in the end.

_**"[Chorus]**_

_**Gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**There was a distance between you and I (between you and I)a misunderstanding once**_

_**But now we look it in the eye**_

_**Ooooo...Yeah!**_

_**There ain't no load that I can't hold**_

_**Road so rough this I knowI'll be there when the light comes in**_

_**Just tell 'em we're survivors"**_

Either of the boys notices the car begins to slow down as they continue to sing. They were to busy having a good time instead of arguing with the other. They finish with laughter in their voices each wishing their love ones is with them.

_**"[Chorus: (x3)]Life is a highwayI wanna ride it all night long**_

_**If you're going my wayI wanna drive it all night long**_

_**Gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah"**_

The sound of the car jerking then stop on the side of the road gets their attention. Jounouchi groans seeing the empty sign on the dashboard. He fills up the tank before they left Domino and he didn't even have any gas on him at all. The sound of a stomach growing pulls his attention to Yami.

Yami chuckles softly while replying. "What I'm hungry and also need to go bathroom."

Jounouchi groans feeling hungry himself as he gazes around to see a gas station is just a few feet in front of them. They're going to have to push the car. He gets out of the car ignoring Yami's shout. "Jou what are you doing?"

The blond rolls his eyes calling back, "Pushing the damn car to the station in front of us. Get off your ass and help me."

Yami scowls helping the taller boy pushing the car. Turn out its harder then it looks. 'How can TV make it look so easy?' Yami muse with annoyance wanting to send the vehicle to the shadows. He begins to debate who to send first Jou or the car. Yami nearly falls on his but when he heard the blond reply amusingly.

"We're here already. I'm going to get the gas and some snack while you use the damn restroom."Y

ami nods running inside the store then finds the rest room in the back. Jou snickers softly humming a song under his breath. He pays for the snacks including a couple of sandwiches for him and Yami besides the gas. He put the things in the car then pumps the gas. He felt his phone buzzing in his pocket to see it's from Yugi.

"Hello," Jou already have a feeling what Yugi wanted but want to be sure.

"Jounouchi, how is everything going on the trip so far?" Yugi questions right away.

Jounouchi laughs softly answering his best friend. "Everything's fine Yugi we stop for some gas and drive for a couple of days then head back to Domino."

Yugi sighs softly replying, "Alright make sure nothing happens, Bye."

"I promise Yuge," Jou answers finishing pumping the gas and putting it back while hanging up the phone. He gets in the car not even realizing that Yami isn't in the passenger seat at all.

He pulls out getting on to the road yawning softly. He's already tired and its nightfall. They are going to have a couple of miles to go before they stop for the night. He grabs a bag of chips then glances at Yami to see him not there. His brown eyes widen then check the rear mirror to see Yami running for his life being chase by a pack of girls.

The blond's lips twitch in amusement reaching over to the side opening the door shouting. "RUN YAMI RUN!

"Yami's ruby eyes darken in anger knowing the quote came from Forest Gump. He's going to kill the blond when he gets in the car. The blasting idiot left him at the station and a group of girls saw a picture in a magazine then start chasing him. Now he's wishing he could send the car, the fan girls and Jou to the shadows as soon he sees his aibou and the puzzle.

He jumps in the car as one of the girls tries to grab his shoe. He glares at Jou who just laughs driving faster. He snaps at the blond, "What the hell made you leave me in the gas station?!"

Jounouchi gives a nervous grin making the other get less angry. "Well I thought you were in the car already. I didn't mean to at all."

* * *

Yami mutters more as they drive into different towns. He stares as many people walk under the night sky. He misses Yugi already. He glances at Jou who yawns sleepily. 'He has been driving since we left. I took a few naps here and there but its better then nothing.'

"Jou lets stop for the night. You are falling asleep at the wheel and don't want to crash the car." Yami persuade the blond man.

Jounouchi yawns out, "How about you take the wheel and drive to the next town. It's only fifteen miles away and gets something to eat there."

Yami nods as the car is pull to one side. Jou gets out of the driver's seat as Yami scoots over to the driver's side. The blond is fast asleep as soon his body hit the seat. Yami buckles him in whispering, "Night Jou."

He glances in the mirror to see a car getting to close for his comfort getting him to drive a bit faster. He sighs with relief when the car passes by him. He growls darkly when the idiot yells out. "Drive faster Grandpa!"

Yami felt his temper rising to the point the press the pedal a bit harder then meant to. He drove past the car grinning enjoying the thrill flowing through his veins. He picks up more speed not even bother to pay attention to the soft snoring in the passenger seat. He lets out a loud laugh not even seeing a police car chasing after them. He glance back when the sound of a siren blaring loud in the air.

Yami pulls over grumbling to one side. He grabs the registration then wakes Jounouchi up who groans till they saw the cop standing outside the car looking rather annoyed. He lowers the window giving a sweet smile.

"Yes officer?" He asks.

The cop stares at the man not liking the look of him at all ask suspiciously. "Do you know how fast you went young man?"

Yami shakes his head confuse as hell and Jou blinks trying to wake up more. The man growls out getting the two boys in the car angry. "You were going over ninety on a seventy speed limit area."Jou stares at Yami who roll his eyes muttering under his breath. "Sorry but didn't know the speed limit."

Jou snorts as he glances at Yami giving a small smile. The cop snarls in annoyance hearing the comment. He could easily arrest them acting like a bunch of idiots and insulting a cop also. He notices how they act like they were drunk. He could see some bags in the backseat but he's not going to take any chances for them if they are to cause an accident.

"Come with me." He orders pulling out two handcuffs getting both boys to stare at him in shock before snapping at the other.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

* * *

-Yugi's pov-

I didn't expect a call at three o'clock in the morning by Yami. I could hear Jou yelling at him and he yells back. My mouth fell open shock to hear that my own sweet spirit is in jail. So he's not that different form Marik and Bakura then. I glance up to see Mai walk in my room since most of the gang is spending the night. Her eyes held mirth as she mouths out to me. "Jou call me on his cell but couldn't talk long since they have only one call."

I nod trying not to laugh. It's nice of Jou doing this and I listen back to the conversation putting it on Speaker so Mai could hear it.

"You idiot, how on earth can you go over the speed limit?"

"You left me behind Jou! I nearly got skin when those girls chase me."

A deep voice snaps at both arguing men. "Will the two of you just shut up already? This is your only call till you imbeciles are bail."

I shook with laughter While Mai stifles her giggles at the words. We both imagine the sight of Yami being left behind. Honda and Anzu are going to pay us each twenty bucks. I nod at Mai since we are going to save our lovers. Yami speaks on the phone begging practically and we could hear Jou's laughter. "Yugi please get us out of here. Some people are about to jump me!"

* * *

I laugh as I watch Yami stop pacing at the sight of me. His eyes brighten then narrows as he hisses at me. "Never let me take a trip with Jou ever again."

Jou snorts hugging Mai then answers Yami using strange words that Yami seems to understand. "Yami Life is a highway."

Yami smirks going along with the blond. "Just tell them we are survivors."

I sigh softly figuring the two of them learn a lesson that either of them will ever forget. I glance at Mai seeing the same look as me. We'll leave it alone for now till we get the story out of them later.

* * *

**Arashi: I know it's not romance between Jou and Yami but this idea came to mind. I hope this will make it through the first round. Please read and review ^^**


End file.
